Deception Within
by lark lavroc
Summary: AU. Yaoi. YY. This is the companion piece to Deceptive Causes. Yami remembers his past. {Slightly revised}


Disclaimer: Neither Yu Gi Oh nor its characters belong to me. This is merely for fun and I gain no profit. 

Author's Note: Well there you have it, the companion piece that will (hopefully) answer all your questions. Thank you for all you readers who have reviewed. This might have taken longer without you guys. 

I dedicate this to Iv, who at the time haven't been feeling too well. Hope an increase in your Y/Y dosage helped. ^^

ETA: Okay...I didn't like the way it ended so I changed it. ^^;; 

**Deception Within **

Cities were all the same. Time and geographical structure made no difference in Yami's long experience. The rush of people passing by, the humid musky scent in the air, and the crush of bodies were universal. He never liked the loudness blended voices would merge into, nor was he fond of the constant nonstop _thinking_. But he could live with it. He had, for as far as he could remember. 

Times and places were all a blur in Yami's mind. Uninteresting and unvisited. He rarely ventured past those stone walls surrounding his memory; instead, he relied on the present to distract him. It managed to do so exceedingly well.

For an immortal, all-powerful being, there wasn't much Yami could not do. He could see into people's minds, read their hearts and move objects by the force of his will -- he also found that if he concentrated his energy into one position, the energy turned into a destructive beam. Yami found this out the fun way. 

After the screaming crowd had scattered, Yami practised manipulating his new found power -- and found it quite satisfying. But even this new distraction didn't last for long. 

Yami became bored. 

He had done everything he could do -- which was pretty much everything -- and now he had nothing to do. There was no place he wanted to wander -- even if he _had_ he _couldn't_. Every time he tried, something always managed to pull him back. Not to mention the excruciating pain he suffered whenever he left Egyptian soil. No. It was best to stay in Egypt, and find some new source of entertainment. 

And find it he did. For reasons unknown, Yami _hated_ temples. He hated the priests, the priestesses. He hated everything they represented. But he didn't hate the gods. How could he, when he was one. This too, he was certain of. How he came to be, he did not know. Why he was there, he could not recall. But of this fact, he was sure of. He was a god. And as a god, he had a right to enter the temples, to punish the priests and priestesses as he saw fit. No one could stop him. No one dared. 

Which was why he was bored in the first place. People were the same. They saw him, they ran. They saw him, they screamed. They saw him, they did both at once. No wonder Yami needed more entertainment. Mortals were very predictable. 

It was pure luck that Yami happened upon the one mortal who didn't fear him at that exact moment. Pure luck and perhaps some sort of skill on his part. He hadn't expected to be seen. In fact, he was certain he had cloaked himself completely, making his form invisible to the naked eye. And yet, when he explored one of larger and more sacred temples of Ra, the young mortal, who was busily muttering to himself while pulling at the soil, had seen him. Not just him either. He had seen his shadow, all the nuances of a living form he sought to hide. Yami was surprised and impressed. Rarely had there been mortals who had such power; and those who did would not stay close to him. But this one didn't mind. In fact, this one seemed very annoyed with him. 

Yami couldn't help it. "You missed a spot." 

"Thanks." The young mortal -- no, Yugi -- responded, but Yami was aware of its insincerity. Even though waves of irritation were emanating from the hunched figure, Yami just couldn't resist. 

"No, really. To your left." Yami continued, "The area you just passed over." 

It was difficult to keep a bland expression, Yami found much to his surprise, but the result was worth his restraint. 

"I know you're only trying to be helpful, uh, whoever you are, but I'm sure I can do this without your help," Yugi said firmly.

"If you wish." Yami shrugged half-heartedly, mouth twitching at the corners. This was _much _more entertaining than he had first thought. So entertaining, that Yami decided then and there Yugi was too much fun to let go. 

He watched enjoyably as Yugi turned back to his garden, his confusion as apparent as the blue sky, his quiet acceptance as soothing as the cool wind. Yami was inexplicably fascinated. He leant against the willow and let Yugi work silently, almost companionably, with the earth. These sessions lasted for long moments and sometimes in complete silence. This, too, only made Yami more interested in Yugi -- thus making Yami wonder if he was going insane, crazy or just plain out of his mind. 

Yami concluded it was probably all three when he revealed his abilities. But how could he not, when the poor youth was questioning his sanity. He couldn't very well have both of them questioning their state of mental being, now could he? One was bad enough. It was, however, guiltily amusing when Yugi grew uncomfortable. Amusing but also unsatisfying when that distance grew between them. It was foolish to feel as though they had grown close when no more than a couple of dozen words, if that, had been exchanged, but Yami couldn't help it. Yami just wanted Yugi close again. 

Luckily enough, Yugi stopped feeling uncomfortable after several days. And to add to Yami's relief and happiness, they were much closer than ever before. It felt good to have someone with him for once in his life. So good that he didn't want to ever let go. 

Time went by in a daze. Yami could never remember a time when he had been so content. So...happy. He was also uneasily aware that his feelings for Yugi could be termed as love, a mortal concept which Yami had been dismissive of until now. It was not something he wanted to think of, and didn't really delve into it until one inevitable day when Yami was transfixed. He knew he shouldn't have, really, but as with all things Yugi, he just didn't have the self control to resist. 

A kiss. It was only a kiss, but it was so much more. Yami had smirked at those weak mortals, so weak and so flawed that they were no match for the failings of their bodies. Now he was the one put in their position, and he liked it all too much. It was no wonder they became obsessed with this; hungering for the barest touch of skin against skin, mouth against mouth. 

Yami wanted to be _closer_. As close as they were; it was not enough. He doubted anything would be enough. 

Yugi agreed with the sentiment. 

They spent nights curled around each other with the scent of sex ripe in the air. Laughter and giggling were common. Yami spent how many hours just stroking Yugi's pale, yielding skin, caressing his more than pliable body...parting his sweet thighs and burying himself deep inside. It was bliss. It was happiness. He didn't think he would ever stop wanting Yugi. 

It was obvious Yugi felt the same way. Yami would sometimes watch over Yugi, chuckling fondly when his lover whistled or just bubbled contently. 

Things changed. In ways Yami couldn't have predicted. He saw the peace drain out of Yugi time and time again as tension arose; but he was unwilling to reveal what Yugi desperately wanted to know. The headaches came and went, bringing flashes of images he would rather not see. The pain was brief and not too deep, the effect of the visions however...Yami found himself spending a lot of time in half remembered places, searching for what, he did not know nor understand. He only knew it held some importance. 

In the meantime Yami made his dislike of Istar and Raul clear. Yugi was puzzled and slightly hurt by it, but held his tongue. Yami could read Yugi's befuddlement clearly, and while he wanted to make it all go away, he could not. He didn't know the answers and Yugi would just be as puzzled if Yami were to say it was just intuition. 

***

Yami pressed his back against the eroded stone walls, head leant forward, hands clutching his hair. His eyes were tightly closed in pain as his mouth opened in pants. He felt like he had no air. 

_He was taken, forced into a dark crypt -- he didn't understand. These strangers in robes had found him, had traced him. They wanted something from him, this much he knew despite the fear. He could feel the power pulsing in this dark, pulsing crypt. It was ancient. Deadly. And very, very alive. He shivered. _

Yami shuddered. His head ached. His entire body trembled. 

_They surrounded him. Crowded him. They held onto his arm, bruising his already pale skin and thrust him onwards. The priests and priestesses didn't move, didn't make a sound of protest. They pretended he was not there. He wanted to shout and cry. How could they leave him like this? How could they? Had he not done what they told him to do? Had he not been loyal? He hated them, they who were traitors. Heart thumping wildly, he pretended he didn't care. The ache in his chest had nothing to do with them. The betrayers. _

Rubbing his face, Yami breathed deeply. He was being overwhelmed, filled by images of a past he didn't want to know, but nor could he forget. He could feel a ghost of pain prickling his flesh. 

_Two robed figures dragged him onto a flat stone surface. They pushed him down, back first, and began binding his wrists and ankles with chains fastened on the side. Struggling, he helplessly pulled and twisted, wanting escape so very desperately. He had drawn blood and yet the chains held. He then tried calling on the gifts he had. For as long as he could remember they had never failed him. They had kept him safe and sheltered in the crumbling buildings while he watched other children become battered after living in the streets for too long. But something was wrong. He couldn't reach into that well of light inside of him. There were too many barriers clothed in darkness...could his gifts have betrayed him too? He fell back, throat tight and eyes closed. Defeat was in his posture, as well as the growing sense of betrayal. He opened his eyes when he sensed movement. Watching warily as a dark figure -- male, his mind supplied -- approached, he grew tense, and if he could admit it, not a little afraid. A great plan was being put in place here -- he could feel it -- but what were the consequences? He had a feeling he would participate as the main part. _

_He could smell the incense; vibrant and strong. It overwhelmed him, relaxing tense muscles and an alert mind. _

_They followed the footsteps of their leader, enclosing him in a circle. Strong hands held him down as pieces of his clothing were ripped, leaving tattered strips behind its wake. He was pliant through these events. Inside, he was screaming silently. Symbols were etched on his skin, dark and entrancing. If he concentrated he could decipher it's intricate meanings, if his mind would force away the clouding haze he could think of some way to escape. If and if and if...He was trapped. _

_Abruptly he was somewhere else. Dark. Dank. He shivered. His hands automatically tried to push away the darkness, only to encounter stone. Panicked, he sought to push harder, using all the force within his cold weakened body, but to no avail. _

_He scrambled to one corner. Keeping still he was aware of a pittering and pattering sound. He breathed out, "No!" Horror laced into his thumping heart and jumping pulse. Scarabs. They came to him, in thousands, in millions...they flocked to him...covering his skin...biting into his flesh..._

_Yami!_

_Yami!_

_YAMI!!_

Yami flew unsteadily to his feet. His head throbbed and his body ached in phantom pain but Yugi needed his help. Now. He tried to concentrate -- to picture in his mind Yugi's features -- hoping he could still track him down in this state. 

He saw Yugi. Trapped, terrified and needing his help. Yami fought to concentrate, shedding his own weaknesses and calling upon his power. He needed to --

***

_Rage. Complete and utter rage filled him. How dare they! Did they think that because he was their creation, he was their slave? Well, he laughed bitterly, they shall find out soon. He bided his time. He could remember their faces so very well...oh how they had looked, smug and delighted when he had appeared, body destroyed but spirit so strong. They thought they were gods. Yami would show them they were nothing more than men. Men who through their craft took an innocent but powerful soul and enslaved it for centuries. Men who sought to use an artifact to bind Yami's soul and mind. They shall see. Yami was slave to no one. No magically engraved tablet was going to stop him. _

_He laughed. Oh how they ran. Fools. He destroyed them one by one, until the last. The leader. He brandished the tablet like a weapon -- as if it could save his already dead hide. _

_"Step back!" he cried. "One more step and I'll destroy this. Destroy you! Don't think I won't!"_

_Yami snarled. _

_"We created you in the past! We can create another one, only more obedient. Don't think you're indispensable," he roared. The tablet crumbled, light splitting through its cracks. It turned to fine sand, dust and riveted to the ground. He grinned triumphantly. Yami could feel cracks along his mind, his solidified spirit. He was being broken to pieces and he had no control over it. _

_"No!" Yami shouted. "No! I will not go. Not until I destroy every one of you..." _

_His grin turned to a gasp as the fading spirit flickered in and out. His face turned into an expression of terror when the spirit slowly straightened and stood upright. Scorching flames surrounded him as Yami walked forward. _

_"I will destroy you as I am destroyed."_

***

Gasping, Yami pushed at the stone wall he was leaning on. Memories that had been lost when the symbols engraved on the tablet were destroyed had reappeared, stomping his mind with vivid images. He quickly straightened. _Yugi_. He needed to get to Yugi, who wasn't that far away. Not far, but becoming so. Pieces of his spirit were drifting away and being absorbed into places of power. Yami needed to get to him before Yugi lost himself forever. Foolish priests. These ones didn't even know how to collect the soul before its power drained into the grounds. 

He could feel Yugi's confusion, but also his contentment. To save Yugi he needed to piece the bits of his soul together; bring the whole process faster. Once the body was gone, usually the soul would be free to leave. However, the body was sacrificed to the scarabs and the soul was trapped with the anointments, leaving what ever was left to take on its mortal form. Not quite mortal, not quite spirit. A bit of both. But first, he had to take care of Istar and Raul. Yugi would not be pleased but it had to be done. 

***

He growled menacingly at the backs of Raul and Istar. Rage slowly seeped in, flourishing to explosive levels. They had betrayed Yugi's freely given trust and destroyed his entire being. They had used Yugi's gifts like he had been nothing. For that, and only that, Yami would make them pay. 

Istar had been the first to notice his presence. She had looked around uneasily, dark hair swaying, but soon focused on the task at hand, convinced it was nothing more than nerves. Raul didn't notice the sudden unease at all. He was drenched too deep in the power lines trickling into a piece of stone. A tablet. Eerily, symbols were being engraved on its surface, forming a half familiar pattern. 

_The leader gave a half mad grin and held up the tablet. He sneered in triumph as Yami narrowed his eyes. _

Yami attacked. By sheer force of will Yami broke through the barrier surrounding Raul and Istar, who gazed around in surprise. 

_"Ha! You think you have won? Don't be so sure of that *Yami*."_

The fear that permeated Raul was fierce. Yami's senses tingled in pleasure and anticipation. Smiling dangerously, Yami stalked in predatory steps, eyes blazing cold fire. 

_"Step back!" he cried. "One more step and I'll destroy this. Destroy you! Don't think I won't!"_

First, he would make them quake in fear. Just like Yugi had. Then, he would paralyze them...yes...make them helpless, afraid. Then...and then...He was going to *rip* them into pieces! he snarled. He was going to make them watch it all, oh yes. They would lie in pain as limb after limb were torn apart, bloodied and dripping; as Yami dug into their flesh, and pulled apart organ after organ. Oh yes. 

He stared into their frightened eyes. 

_"I will destroy you as I am destroyed."_

***

Yami disposed of what was left of the bodies and destroyed the half created tablet they were pouring energy into with disgust. Istar had felt guilt and love, regret and pain, but to Yami, it was not enough. She had wanted Yugi to be immortal, all powerful and strong enough to withstand all the hurt in the world, yes, but she had also wanted to use Yugi. And Yugi was hurt in the process. A price had to be paid. 

It didn't matter that for one moment, a very brief moment, Yami had wanted nothing more then for Yugi to be immortal. Untouched by mortal hurt and anguish. Unsullied by death and always entwined with life. 

He had been so alone...and then he...wasn't. For him to lose Yugi after feeling so much...He didn't think he could have stood it.

But now was not the time for trivialities. Yugi still needed him and Yami did not want to disappoint. He nudged at the now serene presence, invoking love and warmth in hopes that Yugi would be drawn back. 

_Yugi..._

He felt confusion. 

_Trust in me..._


End file.
